1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a gravity type liquid separator to separate a mixture of liquids of different densities. In particular, the present invention is directed to a gravity type liquid separator having a coalescing medium within the separator container.
2. Prior Art
The use of gravity type liquid separators to separate a mixture of liquids of different densities is longstanding.
An important use of these liquid separators is in treatment of waste water discharge. Increasingly, governmental regulations specify the maximum amount of hydrocarbons that may be present in waste water discharge. The acceptable amount might typically be 10-15 parts per million (PPM). Other uses include removal of animal fat from water in food processing applications and removal of chemicals from water in industrial applications.
In the simplest separators, an open tank or holding area is utilized. An example would be an oil/water separator where oil is floated to the surface of the tank. The lighter than water oil globules rise through the liquid mixture. The free oil is then skimmed off.
Other separator designs include plates which are incorporated within the container or tank. It is known that separation of liquids is enhanced by using a coalescing process. One example is seen in Schmit et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,978) which provides a forced flow type oil/water separator utilizing arranged parallel plates with corrugated surfaces. Castelli (U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,206) discloses corrugated separator plates having corrugations running in orthogonal directions. Bleed holes are provided in both the crests and the valleys of the plates.
A further separator design incorporates two stages. As an example, Aymong (U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,800) discloses a separator having two chambers, a small inlet chamber having a baffle to reduce and deflect inlet turbulence, and a relatively large separator chamber.
All of the prior art separators which include a coalescing medium include structured plates or other medium which have a fixed structure and form.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a liquid separator having a random packing coalescing medium.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a liquid separator having a coalescing medium that is loosely packed and not fastened to the tank or container.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a coalescing medium within a separator having the maximum amount of surface area within a unit of volume.
It is a further object and purpose to provide a liquid separator having a coalescing medium that is buoyant in water to facilitate cleaning by flushing the separator with clear water.